The invention relates to a thermoplastic molding composition which comprises polyamide and carbon nanotubes, graphenes or mixtures thereof and additionally ionic liquids.
The use of carbon nanotubes in specialty plastics in combination with ionic liquids is known per se.
WO 2008/006422 relates to the use of ionic liquids or solutions of metal salts in ionic liquids as antistatics for plastics. The plastics are, in particular, polyurethanes. References to other plastics which can be used are absent.
JP-A-2009-155436 relates to carbon nanotube dispersions and resin compounds and also resin moldings comprising carbon nanotube dispersions. The carbon nanotubes are firstly reacted with silane-based surface-active substances which are said to allow improved bonding to the polymer resin. In addition, the silane-based surface-active substances are used together with an ionic liquid. The proportion of the ionic liquid is, according to the examples, about 6.25% by weight. Polyamides such as Nylon-6 are included in a list of thermoplastic resins which can be used. The salt melt (ionic liquid) is used as dissolution medium in which the silane-based surface-active substance can bond effectively to the carbon nanotubes.
JP-A-2005-220316 relates to electrically conductive components for use in electrophotographic equipment and the production thereof. The electrically conductive components are made up of a matrix polymer, a fibrous, electrically conductive filler such as carbon nanotubes and an ionic liquid. Rubbers are used as matrix polymer.